


Two Old Men

by goopyie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, i wrote this a year ago, they are very old and in love but only say it now, ur welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopyie/pseuds/goopyie
Summary: Gandalf and Dumbledore talk about their old feelings.





	Two Old Men

Dumbledore sat idly on his front porch, looking out at the wizard kids running about. One took a step on his lawn and he stood slowly. "Get off my lawn, you hooligan!" He barked and the kid smirked at him. "What, you don't recognize your old friend?" Dumbledore squinted at the kid, trying to understand why that voice sounded so familiar. And then it clicked. "Gandalf, you old fool is that you?!" The kid's body shifted to reveal an old man to be standing there. "Why, yes it is me. How have you been fairing you old man?" Gandalf questioned as he walked nearer to his old friend. "Well, I've been fairing quite poorly lately, but it is no matter. How have you been my dear friend?" Gandalf sat next to Dumbledore. "Now, now, do not try to veer away from your problems. Tell me what has been troubling you, my friend?" Dumbledore was quiet as he spoke. "I suppose i have been quite lonely in my old age. And I've only just begun to realize that. But it is too late for an old geezer like me to find someone who would want to spend their time with me." Gandalf looked at his friend, only now taking in how his eyes sunk in. "My friend, surely you know that I will be here to keep you company?" Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid it's been quite a long time since we last talked, I was certain you had forgotten about me." Gandalf looked surprised. "Surely you know I could never forget about you? Especially after my confession all those years ago?" Dumbledore shook his head. "And after i had rejected you, you were so upset. I was sure you would not want to see me after such a painful time." Gandalf smiled sadly. "Although it was painful for me, I still could not get you out of my mind. You should know yourself how hard it is to forget about a love." Dumbledore sighed. "I know. And regret how i handled the situation with you. To tell you the truth? I was jealous of how you could be so confident and come out and say it. I wish I had had the courage to do such a thing when i was younger. And i'm afraid i had let my jealousy get the better of during that time. I've never had the chance to tell you, friend. But back then, and still to this day. I have returned your feelings. But i was weak and too afraid to tell you. i was still holding onto the hope that maybe I could have what i wanted without sacrificing anything. But I was young back then, and a fool..." he trailed off. Gandalf went silent as he stared at his friend, who looked so small now that he looked closely. He reached out and grabbed the man's hand, holding it gently between his own. "And I am afraid, that I as well still harbor feelings for you." he smiled weakly and it was returned by the man next to him.


End file.
